


Signals

by theacedennis



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacedennis/pseuds/theacedennis
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 9





	Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartshapedcandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedcandy/gifts).



It was something they came up with many years ago, right when they first started hooking up. One day, she was caressing Brittany’s hand when Brittany had the idea to make a system, a code. Certain strokes meant certain acts they might perform later. 

Santana loved using it. During classes, during Glee Club. She remembered a particularly long Rachel solo when Brittany nearly brought her to tears signaling all the things she wanted to do to her.

As they sat, guests at a wedding, Brittany just kept signing “love,” over and over and over. She signed it back. “Love” indeed.


End file.
